Resurgent
by NotSteve
Summary: *SPOILERS for real novels* STOP READING NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED! ... It's probably cliche by now, but my friend convinced me to write a continuation of the trilogy where Tris does not die at the end. Essentially, Tris has been held against her will for the past 6 months and needs help. The characters then get into some trouble and have to save their cities once again.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

TRIS:

Do you know that feeling when you're underwater and you're about to resurface for that first breath of sweet air? The water surrounds you, but you push through it, slowly and steadily fighting to find the surface so you can fill your lungs to ease that burning ache inside your chest. It seems so distant, and right now, I know that feeling well.

I wake up, vision blurred and light headed, laying face up on a bed that smells of disinfectant and lemon perfume. The ceiling meets with the corners of four white walls, open and empty. The old bullet wounds in my body ache, but I am breathing. I am alive. Four? Where's Four? Where am I? I need to get up. A thousand pounds of invisible weight press me down, and I struggle to move. Tears roll off my face as I try to lift myself, but I don't even have enough energy to scream for help, so I concede, and fall back into a deep sleep, the dark waves consuming me once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

TOBIAS:

I wake to a knock on my door. The apartment I was given by the United States government is dark, but light shines through from behind the curtains, suggesting it's well into the late morning. I rub my face to rejuvenate it in hopes that whoever is outside won't notice they've woken me up. I fluff my hair and throw on a wrinkled Abnegation-grey T-shirt. Another knock rings through the suite. I sigh.

"Hello?" I say, stretching my figure and yawning as I open the door.

"Hello, Tobias."

Evelyn. "What are you doing here?" I say sternly.

She smiles and rolls her eyes as she walks past me and into the apartment. "Sleep in today, did you? Don't you have anything better to do other than mope around and trash this place? It's been months now. . ."

I scowl, cutting her off and not dignifying her with an answer. "Why are you here?" I ask again.

"Can't a mother visit her son without reason?" she asks coyly.

"Not you. I know you. You haven't seemed interested in me since you moved out of Chicago. How's David, by the way?" I glare at her. How could she become friends with the man that killed Tris? If she's trying to put a wedge in our relationship, this is working perfectly. I was foolish to think that she had wanted a better bond with her son.

She sits on the sofa, crossing her legs and inviting me to sit next to her. Her face is serious. It isn't until now that I realize how dirty my place is. I sit.

She looks me in the eyes. "I have something to tell you, but first, you must promise me something."

"What?" I say, in an agitated tone.

"Don't get upset."

"You know I can't promise that."

"Well, don't be upset with me, then."

"What did you do?" I feel my body tense up.

She shifts in her seat, looking down at her lap, "Tris is alive."

The words echo in my ears, not fully registering. I feel time stop, and a cold burst of air flows through my body. My heart aches. "What?" I stand. "Where is she?"

I see her flinch. "Sit down," she responds. Her demeanor is incredibly calm as she speaks.

I feel my skin getting hot, but I listen. She knows where Tris is and I need to cooperate. I feel nauseous.

"You know I'm working closely with David in the city now. After he shot Tris, he had a group of men take her body to the medical lab in his underground research center in hopes to use her for genetic research."

"He lost his memory." I spit. This isn't possible.

"He inoculated himself from the memory serum before Tris entered the Weapons Lab. He's been lying this whole time, and I've been helping him."

A flash of anger crosses my face, but she doesn't notice.

She continues, "They had surgical tools down there to revive her, but she's been in a coma for the past six months. She just woke up two days ago and they don't know what they're going to do with her, but they think they might let her re-enter society."

"Bring me to her."

"I can't." She looks at the door. "Not right now, anyways."

"I need to see her," I say with too much panic in my voice.

She stands, and I do as well. "I'll bring you tonight. Meet me at the remnants of that old sculpture. 2:30AM. You should avoid bright colors." She smiles at her own joke about my wardrobe choices and reaches to hug me. It's stiff, and Evelyn-like, but it makes me feel a little better.

"Tonight," I whisper. She leaves me empty-handed, yet, filled, for the first time in months, with hopes for a future.

xxx

I fidget with the buttons on my shirt, but my fingers are too numb and shaken to re-button them again. I pace back and forth from the living room to the kitchen, trying to decide if I'm more upset with Evelyn and David, or happy that Tris is alive, or scared about what will happen when we're reunited. I ready myself as best I can, but nerves are getting the best of me.

How could Evelyn keep this from me? She knew this whole time? I tighten my fists. And what will Tris think of me? Look at me! I run my fingers through my shagging hair and touch the beard that's grown along my jawline. I suddenly feel disgusted. She won't love this; this pathetic, genetically-imperfect human being.

I march into the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. The past few months have not been kind. The bags under my eyes are deep and purple, and my skin looks pale and thin. I find the razor inside the cabinet and begin to shave the hair off my head and face. Muscle memory kicks in, and it becomes natural. Dark strands fall into the sink, clumping together and washing down the drain.

xxx

I reach the remnants of the old water sculpture that Tris used to stare at. It's the first time I've been back here since I thought she died. I always believed that her soul had gone and she had taken the water with her. Stupid. I check my watch. 2:29AM. I feel for the handgun I placed in my belt, and it's still there, tucked behind my shirt. A slender shadow approaches.

"Ready?" she whispers.

I nod.

She leads us towards a building in the middle of what we once knew as the Bureau of Genetic Welfare, now officially just The Bureau. They have broadened their area of government duties and try to rule in favor of all people equally, no matter their genetic makeup, although I hardly trust that if David still has any influence.

The building is dark, and void of any personnel. Evelyn navigates the halls as if she knows it like the back of her hand, avoiding camera sight and entering locked doors with pass codes only employees would have access to. We reach a metal door with letters that read: 'Caution Personnel Only' and stamped directly over it: 'Condemned! No Access.' She presses her palm to the screen on the right, making it flash. She continues to type in a four digit pattern. We enter.

Evelyn turns on the lights and it's another hallway with a handful of doors on either wall. Most look like laboratories. Others look like surgical rooms. There's a main room with large computer screens and desks. We walk past all of these to the door on the other end of the hallway. I'm getting nervous, my eyes bouncing around the venue, searching for signs of movement. I can't risk getting caught in here and losing my chance to see Tris. This door leads to yet another hallway with rooms that look like they belong to a mental ward.

Evelyn stops and turns to me. "She's in cell 458. The pass code is 854, then press the pound key."

I swallow. Each door looks the same. Even numbers on the left, odd on the right. 448. 450. 452. 454. 456. Here. I look through the small window on the door and see her, eyes closed, laying on the padded bed; nothing else inside. My eyes move to her chest, looking for movement. Air moves in and out. She's alive. I press the code into the padlock and the door opens. I walk in slowly, approaching her bedside.

My heart pounds, making me incredibly aware of my existence. I sit on the edge of her bed and take her hand into mine. I bring it up to my mouth and kiss it. Her breathing is weak and shallow. She stirs a little and I brush a piece of hair from her face and behind her ear. Her skin is so soft. Her eyes flutter open and she turns to me.

"Four?"

My eyes well with tears, but I push them back. "Tris, it's me."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

TRIS:

I try to sit up, but lack the strength.

"No, no, no. It's okay. You're okay. Lay down. Rest," says Tobias. I can hear the concern in his voice.

Instead, I reach for his face and let my fingers touch his skin. His cheeks are warm, and smooth.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No," I whisper, my throat scratchy. I stare into his eyes and watch them glance over my face for pain. I'm lost, for just a moment, in the blue of his irises.

He speaks, "David has been using your DNA for genetic research. I'm not sure why, exactly. You've been here, in his lab, for about six months in a coma," his eyes search mine for a response.

I try to swallow, but my mouth is dry and my throat is swollen.

"Do you want water?" he asks, and before waiting for a response, turns to the door, and shouts, "Evelyn, have any water?"

She enters with a plastic cup and straw and hands it to Tobias. He brings the cup down to my level and guides the straw to my mouth. I sip for a long time.

"Do you need anything else?" he asks.

I need to get out of here. I shake my head. "When are we leaving?" I ask.

Evelyn responds, "We don't know when you'll be released. I'm trying my best to get David to let you go soon, but you need to finish healing first."

"I'll come now. With you guys." I insist. They can't leave me here. I start to shake.

"No, you won't. No one knows we're here and if someone finds out, it won't end well. In fact, we have to go soon," Evelyn says harshly.

Tobias is upset, but trying to hide it. I don't know if it's for my sake or his. This time I actually pull myself up to a seated position, with Tobias's help. "I can't stay here any longer," I beg.

"It won't be long," Four tries to comfort me. I lean into his body. My muscles are already tired from supporting myself. He wraps his arms around me.

"We have to go now, Tobias," Evelyn says. "Say your goodbyes. I'll try to bring you back here soon." She walks out of the room to give us some privacy.

He grasps me tighter, and I try to do the same. "I love you so much, and I'm so glad that you're alive. I didn't know what to do when I thought you were gone," he whispers.

"I love you, too," I say as my tears soak into his shoulder. "I don't want you to go."

He doesn't respond, but he rocks me back and forth and kisses my forehead. I fall asleep when he places my head onto the pillow, and he is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

TOBIAS:

Evelyn and I walk to the outer city limits of The Bureau, towards our respective homes, in silence. I feel sick to my stomach. Our footsteps in the gravel echo against the structures around us. I should be back there, with Tris. I keep seeing the panic on her face when she asked to leave with us, and its upsetting. I focus on the ground, trying to ignore my weaknesses.

Evelyn stops. We've reached the divergence in our path. "I'm working with David tomorrow," she says. "He wants to see if she can be strengthened by this new protein shot that his lab has created. I'll do my best to take care of her," she says evenly, looking at the ground and digging the toe of her shoe in the dirt.

"Protein shot?" I ask.

"An injection they put right into the muscles. It should give her the strength she needs to function properly on her own," she responds.

She must have seen the worried look on my face.

"No transmitters or anything like that," she pauses, "but it's a bit of a shock to the system. She'll have a rough day." She smiles, sympathetically. "But she's strong. I know she can handle it."

I nod and say, "Come see me tomorrow when you've left work." I don't need her to tell me how strong Tris is. I already know that. I've witnessed it. Sometimes, though, I'm more worried that I'm the one who lacks the strength.

"I will."

xxx

I make it home by 3:45AM, and my stomach is in knots. I run to the bathroom and puke up the limited amount of contents I had in my stomach, but it was mostly acid. As I kneel on the bathroom floor, a shiver runs through my body. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and stand to my feet.

I turn on the shower and let the steam consume me before entering the water. It warms my skin, a nice contrast to the icy winds inside me. I'm exhausted, but I know I won't be sleeping tonight. How could I? I just found out that my dead girlfriend is no longer dead, and that she's being looked after by the man who tried to kill her and my also-undead mother. It would be kind of funny if it was happening to anyone else.

I let the water and heat soak deep into my skin before I get out and dry off. My feet take me on a tour of the apartment, wrapped in only a towel. This place is a mess, a good reflection of myself. It's time to clean everything. I'm ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

TRIS:

My hand brushes against something hard under my pillow. I grab for it, my fingertips recognizing the texture of the handle and curved trigger. Four left me a handgun. My heart leaps. An image of Will pops into my head as the light from his eyes disappear. His memory still lingers. I turn to look and see if anyone is watching me through the door window, but am startled by Four's mother standing over me. Does she know about the gun?

"You're up early. How are you feeling?" she asks, like it's routine.

"Fine," I mutter.

She bends over and whispers in my ear, "If you do well today, you could get out of here soon." She holds a tray of food in her hands.

I sit myself up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I have a headache. "Do you have any water?"

She hands me the tray. "Start eating. I'll get some for you."

I do as I'm told. I need to get out of here, and if eating means I'm closer to that, I'll do it. An itch forms under the bandage on my neck, the spot where David's bullet hit me. I touch it and it's sore, but feels healed. There's another bandage under the gown they've dressed me in, on my chest. How did I survive this? Is it because I'm divergent? No. Divergence is just another word for normalcy. There's nothing special about being divergent now.

Evelyn enters the room with a glass of water and a pile of clothes. "Put these on. They should fit," she says as she hands them to me. She turns towards the door. "David will be in soon to start your testing."

I drink the water quickly and stand to my feet. I need to do something with the gun. I take off the gown and hang it over the window in the door for privacy. I grab the clothing I was given. There's a Dauntless symbol stitched into the sleeve of the T-shirt. I'm out of breath by the time all of my clothes are on, and my muscles are tired, so I sit on the edge of the bed and take a couple of deep breaths.

I hear voices from down the hall and need to move quickly. I grab the gun from under the pillow and slide it between the mattress and the bed frame. There's no where else to hide it in this barren room, so I can only hope that this will be enough.

The door swings open and David, along with one of his assistants, enters the room. "Tris, this is Doctor Quentin. He's the man who has been caring for you while you were in a coma," says David. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," I respond, rolling my eyes. I can't trust him. Show him that you're strong enough to leave, but not strong enough to be dangerous.

"That's great, Tris. Really," he smiles. It's almost genuine. "My staff and I want to get you out of here as soon as possible, so we'd like to do some initial tests and then work from there. Your full cooperation will be necessary to meet our goals. Do you have any questions?"

"What sort of tests?" I blurt.

"We need to see how much muscle mass you've retained since being in a coma, so we're going to have you complete a number of physically enduring tasks and take measurements." He pauses and smiles. "We believe that your results will not be sufficient enough to function outside these walls, so we plan to inject you with a protein booster, which should heighten your levels."

He's getting pleasure out of this. There's something he isn't telling me. "What's the catch?"

"The injection won't be pleasant. We'll administer it directly into your muscles to induce rapid myogenesis, which usually only happens during embryonic development. The fluid consists of a concoction we've created that includes high dosages of myosin, actin, calcium ions, and myocyte enhancer factor-2, which we like to describe as steroids on steroids."

"And this does what, exactly?" I try to pretend to understand, but I don't. For a moment, I wish Caleb was here to explain this to me. He always knew how to describe things, even if his tone was usually demeaning.

"Rapid muscle growth, probably followed by intense and sudden full-body muscle contractions." He's no longer trying to hide his grin. "A seizure."

I stave off tears as they fight to be released from my tear ducts. I'm suddenly feeling overwhelmed by everything. Maybe it would have been easier to stay gone; but then I think of Four. It wouldn't have been easier for him. I push down the lump in my throat. "And then I can leave? Once I'm injected with your protein shot?" I say harshly.

"As long as it works." I want to punch the smirk off his face. "It's a new product. You're the first to try it, so we'll be evaluating your muscle mass at the end and decide if you're able to function properly."

"Let's go then," I demand, while standing to my feet. I don't care anymore. I want to leave this place.

They lead me down the hallway and into their laboratory where we find another room that resembles all of the simulation-inducing rooms I've been in.

"Sit down in the chair," David orders.

"I thought we were testing my strengths," I say, as feelings of anxiety kickstart my adrenaline.

Quentin finally speaks, "We'll be doing that in a simulation. We don't have the equipment to test you physically, though it will be close enough. The computer will translate all your real muscle levels into the induced world while simultaneously reading your heart rate, blood pressure, and other vital signs, along with monitoring your strength."

"You will know you're in a simulation and there won't be any tricks. Do not worry," Evelyn walks in. She helps me into the chair and injects me with the serum. "Take a deep breath and do your best. It will all be over soon."

xxx

I wake up in a large room that reminds me of Dauntless. Dimly lit and grey, I see a variety of workout equipment and practice mats.

"Tris," a voice calls out from a speaker on the wall. It belongs to David. "Please head over to the north wall where a treadmill awaits. Thank you."

I find it across the room and stand on the platform as I wait for further instructions. My heart rate is already rising just from the short walk over here and my breath is heavier than it should be.

"I am going to start the treadmill and I want you to keep up with its pace. Every few seconds I will increase the speed until you can no longer continue. Is that understood?" David speaks.

I nod, assuming he can see me from outside the simulation. The machine turns on and I begin to walk. The pace is so slow that it's actually difficult to match, so I yawn in hopes that David takes the hint. He does and soon the treadmill picks up speed. After only a few minutes of this, I'm panting and sweat has formed on the surface of my skin. I can feel the pace shift as I try to keep up, but I trip and fall off the back of the machine, hitting my elbow on the cement. I groan and sit up to rub it.

"Good job, Tris. Please stand and take a few deep breaths before we start the next test."

My legs are numb and I struggle to stay on my feet, but I need to show David I'm strong enough. I breath to get oxygen back into my body. Please don't let the next test have anything to do with my legs.

"Your next test will be at the abdominal cruncher located on the east wall. Please make your way there."

"What is an abdominal cruncher?" I ask.

"A machine that will measure the muscles in your upper and lower stomach."

I let a sigh of relief escape my lips. I find the machine and sit in the chair, lowering the bar over my knees and locking it in. The back of the chair flexes backwards, and I follow.

"You are to do as many sit ups as you can within the next 60 seconds. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I say, determined.

"Go."

I work myself up toward the bar that's holding my legs in place. One, I count in my head. Two-. Three-. The fourth one is harder, but I make it. I try for five but give up halfway, falling backwards and startling myself. Come on. You can do this. Five-. I take a breath. Six-. I can feel all my muscles desperately trying to pull up my own body weight on seven. Eight is nearly impossible. My lungs burn.

"Time," David speaks. "You completed seven sit-ups in a sixty second time frame. Take a minute to rest before we continue."

That was pathetic. I knew I was weak from my injuries, but I didn't realize I was this bad. I can feel the tears coming. I wipe them away, hoping the people monitoring the computer screens didn't see.

"Please make your way to the south wall where the bicep curl bench is located."

I find it and straddle the bench. I can feel fatigue setting in, but I know I must continue. I think of Four and the smell of his shirt that I had nuzzled my face into the night before. I have to do this.

"When told to do so, you will pick up the bar that is on the other side of the padded incline, arms extended and palms facing toward you. With each bicep curl completed, the computer will increase the weight of the bar. You continue until you cannot complete another curl. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I mumble.

"Go."

I pick up the metal bar, which is much lighter than I had expected, and position my hands and arms. I complete the first eight curls with ease, feeling it get heavier each time. By the twelfth repetition, my muscles give up and the bar falls to the ground. I don't bother picking it up.

"You're doing well," David speaks. "You have one last test waiting for you on the west wall. Please go there."

I look over and there are no machines or equipment to assist in this test. It makes me nervous. I walk over to find a blue padded mat laying on the floor.

"One last heroic exercise for a tough girl. You are to lay face down on the mat. Once I say go, lift your legs and arms in the air, leaving only your stomach touching the ground. This is called a Superman, named after one of the greatest superheroes in fictional existence."

I scoff. "And what does this test measure?"

"It's harder than you think. Hold the position until you can no longer. Are you ready?"

I lay down on the mat. "Yes."

"Go."

I lift my arms and legs, as I was told, and I can already feel the muscles in my back strain. Sweat drips into my eyes and the salt burns. I tear up, blurring my vision. My arms and legs begin to demand relief. After what feels like an eternity, I let myself flop onto the mat, panting heavily. "My time?" I call.

"25.3 seconds."

I'm pathetic. I've never done a superman before, but I know that can't be a very long time.

"You have completed the screening and, as expected, your muscle mass is very low. We will now inject you with the protein shot."

I panic. "Wait! Now? Let me out of the simul-" I feel a pinch in my arm. Pain shoots through my entire right side and then makes it's way over to the left. I cry out, agony surging through my body. I can feel my muscles tensing, like they're shrinking into themselves. I begin to writhe and twist, my muscles trembling. Everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

TOBIAS:

I hear a knock on my door and know it's Evelyn. I waste no time getting up and letting her inside.

"What, no third degree today?" she teases.

"Don't get too excited," I say, "It's coming."

She sits down on the couch. I can see it on her face; she looks worn and tired. Today wasn't easy. I try to shake that thought from my head. Maybe if I shake hard enough, all the bad thoughts will come out, too.

"Rough day?" I ask, as I sit down next to her.

"Oh, no," she trips on her words. "It was fine. Don't worry about me," she brushes her hair back to smooth it down.

"I'm not," I say, sharply. She takes the hint and frowns.

"Your friend is fine," she says, finally. "Out cold for the night."

"What happened today?" I push.

"They placed her into a simulation to test her physical strengths. The results came back low, so they injected her, which induced a controlled seizure."

"You didn't tell me they were going to do that to her," I say, as my concern grows.

"She's fine. She blacked out through most of it and David believes the protein shot worked. They'll give her another set of tests tomorrow and this time they're optimistic she'll pass."

"And then?" I sit next to her.

"And then they'll release her. Not tomorrow, but the day after." She shifts in her seat.

"There's something you aren't telling me," I glare at her, but she refuses to meet my gaze.

"They want to erase her memory before releasing her into the care of her brother, Caleb. He's already agreed to it."

I breathe in, calming to swash the idea around in my head. "No. You're going to have to get us back in there so we can inoculate her before they inject her with the memory serum," I say.

"It's not that simple. This serum is more powerful and we don't have access to anything that could prevent it."

"There has to be a way," I shout as my fist pounds the top of the wooden table in front of me. "Tell me what we can do."

"First of all, you need to calm down."

I sit back, but I keep my fists tense. "We can sneak her out of there tonight, before they inject her. You can get us in."

"No," she shakes her head. "They'll know I had something to do with it and they'll come for us." I give her time to think. "Caleb works in the lab that develops and distributes medicinal antitoxins to the government. He is bringing the memory serum to David the day he picks her up. If you can persuade Caleb to do otherwise, she will keep her memory."

"He's Erudite scum! How do I convince someone like that to do the right thing?" I'm getting frustrated, and Evelyn can see it.

She places her arm around my shoulder. "I know that it seems like nothing can ever just be easy, but this is possible. Caleb might see things differently than we do, but that doesn't mean his demons are worse than our own."

"He helped the woman who tried to kill hundreds of innocent people, including his own sister," I say as calmly as I can.

"For something he believed was right. You have done similar things, Tobias."

I shake my head. "Not like that."

"No? What about all the people you've killed that got in the way of your beliefs? Don't they count?"

"That's different."

"It's no different. You were willing to risk other peoples lives, including your own, to stand up for what you believed in. He did the same. All he wanted was to protect the remaining people of Chicago from the outside world."

I don't know how to respond. I'm having a hard time forming my thoughts into coherent ideas. She smiles and squeezes my shoulder. "You need to find him tomorrow and try to convince him to give David a fake serum. I'll tell Tris our plan so she can act accordingly. You can do this."

"What leverage do I have?"

"He owes Tris his life. See if that helps." She winks at me before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Mom," I call, the word tasting strange in my mouth, "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

TRIS:

I let out a muffled moan. I feel my stomach clench, and I wriggle with discomfort. I lean my head over the side of the bed and puke. It relieves some of the pressure, but I'm still nauseous. David approaches, avoiding the vomit on the ground, and standing over me with a clipboard.

"Good morning, Tris. How are you feeling today?" he chuckles.

I let out a grunt, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Don't worry, that was believed to be one of the side effects of the protein injection. And, I'm sorry to have to start you so early, but I need to begin observations on the after effects as soon as you woke up. Can you move your fingers and toes for me?"

I try. "They're really stiff."

"The more you move, the better you'll feel, I promise," he says.

I lift my arms up over my head and stretch them, along with my back. I can feel my muscles waking up. I stretch out my legs and bend them at the knees and roll my ankles. It feels good. I sit myself up, each creak releasing new muscular capabilities.

"Very good, Tris. Now, Evelyn will be in shortly with breakfast and I need you to eat everything on the plate. You need the electrolytes." I groan. My stomach is not in the mood. "I'll tell her to clean up your little accident, as well."

David leaves the room. I immediately flop onto the mattress and reach my hand underneath it to feel for the gun Four gave me. It's still there. I pull myself up, jolting to an upright position just as Evelyn enters.

"What happened in here?" she scolds.

"David's shot worked," I respond, sarcastically.

She sighs and places the tray onto my lap, "I'll get a mop." I smile at her to show that I'm grateful. When she comes back into the room, she sweeps the mop back and forth, trying to soak up the brownish liquid. The smell disperses through the air, making me gag as I eat. She leaves the room to dump the soapy water, only to return again, this time with a towel to dry the leftover moisture.

When she's done, she sits down next to me on the bed, wiping her brow with her arm. Her face becomes serious. In a hushed tone, she says, "I need to say this quickly, but you're being released tomorrow afternoon. Caleb is picking you up."

"What about Tobias?" I hiss.

"David has made these arrangements for you. You can see Tobias later. Now listen, David wants to erase your memory, but Caleb is going to switch the serums. You need to pretend to forget who you are, okay?"

I nod. "I can do that." I can pretend to forget. Sometimes I think it would be a blessing to forget about my parents, about Will, about all the skeletons in my closet. But then I remember Four, and he outweighs all of the bad memories I hold inside, and I know I do the same for him.

Evelyn stands. "What do they have planned for me today?" I ask.

"They want to run you through the simulation tests again to compare scores." My eyes open wide. "No shot today, I promise." She pauses. "Unless your scores are low again." I sigh a breath of relief. I'm stronger today than I have been in a long time. I can feel it.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

TOBIAS:

I look at my watch. It's 3:55PM. Caleb should be getting off work any minute now. I stand outside the building that houses the laboratory that he works in. I'm hoping to intercept him before he goes home, assuming he'll agree to talk to me. A man walks past me and smiles, tilting his hat from his head and nodding. I wave with a flick of my wrist and look at the pavement. I haven't seen Caleb since we spread Tris's fake ashes.

Scientists in long white coats begin to shuffle out from the main entrance. They look mentally drained, but still curious about the world around them- something I'll never understand. Caleb is one of the last to leave, and I approach him. His eyes grow wide and he takes a few steps backward.

"I want to talk with you," I say gently. I can see the distrust in his facial expressions. "Please."

He doesn't move. I can tell he's thinking. "You want to talk about my sister," he says finally.

I nod.

He sighs. "Follow me," he says calmly and turns to go back into the building. I'm confused, but I follow. He leads us down hallways and through doors that remind me of the old Erudite headquarters until we reach the workplace lunchroom.

He turns to me. "This is the only place in the building that has a video camera without an auditory microphone." He sits at a table and continues, "Anyone that reviews the footage will be able to see us, but not hear us."

I follow his lead and sit across from him, trying to act normal. "We don't need to be under surveillance," I say.

"No offense, but I'd feel more comfortable if we were," Caleb says. "Now, what do you want?"

"You can't let David erase Tris's memory." I don't sugar coat it. A former Erudite might appreciate that.

"And why not?" He looks amused.

I tell myself to keep my temper under control. It's the only way. I take a deep breath, and then speak, "She won't be your sister anymore. Anything that ever made her- HER- would be gone. Forever." My pulse increases.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want," he says, in a more serious tone.

"Why? So she'll forget that you almost let her die? That you betrayed her trust?" I spit.

"Don't you understand? The guilt that I harbor because of what I did is nearly unbearable when she's around. I'm taking her home with me. She can't remember those things. . ."

"Caleb," I'm nearly begging now, "She loves you. If she didn't love you, you would be dead right now, right? She might not like you, but I know that you owe her your life, and if you do this one thing, you'll be that much closer to regaining her trust." I hold his gaze.

He looks down at his lap, considering my words. "How do you know that?" he finally speaks, looking away like he doesn't want to hear my answer.

"She feels guilty that she feels that way about you. She wants to forgive and forget just as much as you want her to. I know it. She told me." That last part might have been a lie.

We sit in silence for a long time. Finally, he looks up at me and says, "I don't want to hurt her anymore. I thought that if she could just forget about what happened, she would be happier. I only want what is best for her, and if you think that she will be better off with her old memories, I will do this." He pauses, still not seeming convinced. "You'll have to help me. We'll need to go back to the lab and create a memory serum that has short term effects. It will take a few hours, but I think I can do it."

"Evelyn has already told Tris about our plan. You can create a serum that has no effect on her and she will act as if she's lost her memory," I say.

"No," he shakes his head, "Beatrice is smart, but she doesn't know what it's like to have her memory erased. They'll never fall for it. I can create a serum that will make her temporarily lose her memories, and a few hours later, she'll regain them," he says.

I nod, not wanting this to be the solution, but knowing that he's right. "Okay," I say, "let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

TRIS:

Unlike the last time, I'm woken up from the simulations test by the computer, not surging pain.

"Your test results were wonderful, Tris," says Quentin. "You passed with flying colors."

I look around the room. "Where's David?" I ask.

"He went to record your results and make a phone call to your brother. He'll be here tomorrow afternoon to pick you up." He smiles. He has nice teeth.

"Caleb?" I try to pretend that I'm hearing this for the first time.

"Yes, that is your brother, right?" Quentin prods.

Maybe that was too much pretending. "Yes. Uh . . . Sorry- I just. I haven't seen him in a long time," I recover.

"Good. Then tomorrow will be very exciting for you!" He helps me sit up in the chair. "Now, I'm going to remove the bandages from your neck and chest. They should be fully healed by now, but don't be surprised if there's some scarring."

He pulls off the bandage on my neck first, taking with it a few tiny neck hairs from the base of my hair line. "Sorry, sorry. I know that hurt," he sympathizes, "but look at how good it looks!" He hands me a pocket mirror. There's hardly any noticeable marks. I brush my fingers across it. The skin is a little uneven, but it doesn't hurt.

"Let's see the other one," he says excitedly, as he lifts up my shirt. He sees the look of embarrassment on my face, and says, "I'm the one who has taken care of you for the past six months. No need to be shy now!" An Abnegation trait that I still haven't gotten over. This bandage comes off with ease and the scarring looks nearly the same; hardly anything to see.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

TOBIAS:

"I've been running this formula through the computer's diagnostics for over an hour now. I think processing it a thousand times without error is proof enough that it will work," I say to Caleb. "You need to make it come to life."

"Okay. Print out a copy of the formula for me and we'll take it down to the chemicals department," he responds. I do as I'm told, and follow him to the room where he will make our paper serum into a liquid one.

"It shouldn't be that difficult to just hack into the serum database and adjust the old memory serum formula to match our new one," Caleb says, once we reach the lab.

He sits down at the computer and begins typing in codes that will eventually translate into orders that are sent to the machine that will create our serum. I watch him closely. I still don't trust him and I can't risk him messing up our plan.

xxx

I admire the five vials of short term memory serum that I hold in my hands. "Do you think we should test it on one of ourselves first?" I ask.

He stares expressionless at me.

"It should only last about an hour, right? There's nothing to be worried about."

"You want me to try it on myself so you know I'm not lying to you, right?" he says.

There's no fooling this kid. "Yeah, kind of," I say, nodding.

He shifts on his heels, thinking. Always thinking. "Okay, but if it doesn't wear off in an hour like we hoped. . ."

"Listen," I stop him, "we checked the formula for flaws over a thousand times. This is going to work," I try to encourage him. . . but I still don't like him.

He picks up a needle and I hand him a vial of the colored liquid. I help him inject it into his neck, and only then do I believe he was telling me the truth. His expression goes blank, only to be reanimated with confusion.

"Hey, buddy," I say, as he becomes more aware.

"Is that my name? Buddy?" he asks.

I audibly laugh for the first time in months. "No, you're Caleb, but your serum works, are you happy?"

"Yeah, I think so," he says. He has no idea what I'm talking about. He stares blankly at me, which makes me feel uneasy. I have to look away. "Where are we?"

"We're in the laboratory that you work in," I say.

"Alright, well, I better get to it then," he says. Before I have a chance to ask what he's talking about, he pulls out a cell phone from his pocket. It's vibrating in his hand and the name David is lit up on the screen.

I grab the phone from him before he has the chance to answer the call and blow our plans. I panic.

"How do you answer it," I hiss, fumbling with the buttons.

"With facts and information," Caleb responds. Useless.

I touch the green circle on the screen and the call connects.

"Hello," I say in the best Caleb impression I can come up with.

"Mr. Prior, this is David from The Bureau calling. How are you?"

"I am well. And yourself?" I try to act calm, or rather, uptight and intellectual.

"Who is it?" Caleb prods. I wave him off.

"I am good. I was just calling to let you know that Beatrice has passed all of our tests and we have deemed her healthy enough to leave our facility tomorrow," David speaks through the phone.

"That's great. I'm looking forward to picking her up," I try to stay vague.

"Who are you picking up?" Caleb shouts from across the room. He's now fidgeting with laboratory equipment.

"Shhhh!" I place my finger over my mouth.

"Great. She will be prepped for twelve o'clock tomorrow afternoon. We are still expecting you to bring the memory serum for her injection, yes?" David asks.

"Absolutely. I'll be bringing a vial with me after I leave the lab," I try not to let my disgust translate over the phone.

"Oh, and one more thing, Mr. Prior."

"Yes?"

"We still need you to sign the waiver that grants The Bureau permission to use Beatrice's genetic materials in our research and published findings. We'll bring that with us to our meeting tomorrow."

Waiver? What waiver? What are they planning to do with her genes?

"Mr. Prior?" David repeats.

"Yes, sorry. That's fine. I'll bring a pen as well," I say through my teeth. I hear a crash from the other side of the room. Caleb. "I'm sorry, David, but I'm in the middle of something and my associate just dropped the beaker we've been trying to distill for the last hour. I need to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Yes, of course…" his voice trails off as I pull the phone from my ear and hang up on him. I run over to the broken glass on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I yell, my voice stern.

"It just fell!" he says, a guilty pout on his face.. "I'll clean it up. Where do they keep the broom in this place?"

xxx

We spend the rest of Caleb's amnesic hour cleaning up the broken glass while I try to convince him that his name is actually Caleb, and not Buddy. Thankfully, he regains his memory soon after and we finish what we came here to do. He places the new memory serum vials into the padded casing that he'll be bringing to David's lab tomorrow, and we leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

TRIS:

The last thing I asked Evelyn before she left was what time it was. That was at least two hours ago. They turned out the lights an hour after that, which means that everyone has left the building. It's approximately 8:00pm, and I have no intentions of sleeping anytime soon. I'm too excited to leave this place, and I no longer feel exhausted. Whatever that protein shot did, it affected my energy levels, too.

I can't help but wonder why David kept me alive. Tobias mentioned something about him using my DNA for research, but he didn't say why. I didn't ask. It doesn't matter now, anyways. He has already gotten what he wanted from me. But why didn't he just let me die after he had gotten what he wanted? The protein shot was new and experimental. Maybe he just wanted a test subject. I made a good candidate. I don't want to think about it anymore, but it's incessant, like an itch I can't scratch.

xxx

I'm drenched in sweat and curled into a ball on the mattress when I hear Evelyn enter the room. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Time to get up. Your brother will be here in half an hour and you need to get cleaned up. A shower is being prepared for you." She seems tense this morning. It makes me nervous.

I get out of the bed and follow her down the hall and into the master bathroom. A showering stall is already running with allotted soaps lined up on the shelf inside. I haven't bathed for a long time. I let the water flow over me, weighing down my hair and running into the drain. The heat turns my skin red, but I don't try to stop it.

After a relaxing twenty-minute shower that I had long since needed, Evelyn pounds on the door outside, signalling for me to get out. I comply and find the towel she left for me on the metal bar outside of the stall. Once dry and covered, I open the door, and stick my head out. "I don't have any clothes," I say to Evelyn, who walks down the hallway.

"Here," she hands me what looks like an Abnegation-grey dress. "Your brother brought these for you. He's waiting in David's office." Lowering her voice, she says, "Don't forget about the plan."

I close the door and put on the clothes that remind me of who I used to be. The faces of my mother and father flash in my head, along with the brother I used to love. Leave it to Caleb to choose these clothes for me today. I wipe the tears from my eyes, along with the memories. Not now. Let's get through this first.

As Evelyn escorts me to David's office, I can see Caleb sitting in front of his desk. He's holding a pen and signing a piece of paper, smiling as he talks with the man who took my life and then gave it back. Caleb hands a vial of colored liquid to David. That must be the fake memory serum. I avoid eye contact as we walk into the room. I can't look at them.

"Tris, there you are!" David smiles, generously. I try to smile back. "Are you excited to go home today?"

"Yes, I am," I say, trying to contain my nerves.

Caleb stands. "Beatrice, I can't believe it," he walks over and wraps his arms around me. I can feel his breath on my neck. "You look healthy." I notice his head nod and his grip on me tighten. I squirm in discomfort and feel David's hand push my head to the side, revealing my neck. This is it. I prepare myself. I need to pretend to forget who I am. The needle enters my skin, and my mind goes blank.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

TOBIAS:

I wait patiently outside of Caleb's apartment building. They should arrive any minute now. I've been sitting on this curb for forty-five minutes, thinking about what I should say to her and how to interact. It's been so long. I'm worried about the future and what role I'll play in her life. She has always been so independent. She doesn't need me. I'm not even genetically pure, what can I offer? I come from a sadistic father and a disaffected mother. What does that make me? I stare down at my hands and pick at my cuticles.

I can hear footsteps on the pavement. Caleb has his arm thrown over Tris's shoulder, guiding her towards the building. She's smiling and looks healthy, her skin glowing in the sunlight. I stand when they get closer, and she stares at me with confusion.

I look at Caleb. "How long has it been?" I ask.

"Maybe an hour and a half?" he says, a flash of concern shines in his eyes.

"You gave her the right serum, yeah?" I almost shout.

"Of course I did!" he says.

"Then why hasn't she come back yet?" I take a step towards him. He steps back.

"I. . . I don't know. Maybe. . ." he pauses in concentration. "We could have miscalculated. She's much smaller than I am. It could just take a little longer for it to wear off."

I place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze, hard. "You better hope that's the case."

He shrugs off my grip and leads Tris into the building. I follow. His apartment is much different than mine. Minimal furniture, only what makes sense to logically have. It is well lit and clean, although the smell is sickeningly sweet. I open a window. Tris sits at the dining room table that's placed perfectly in between the living room and the kitchen. I lean on the arm of the couch, awkwardly making eye contact with the girl that doesn't recognize me anymore.

"Are you hungry, Beatrice?" Caleb calls from the kitchen. "Maybe that will help get the serum out of your system faster."

"What serum?" she asks. She looks at me.

I smile awkwardly, trying to think of what I should tell her. "The one that got you out of David's office," I decide. It doesn't help and I've confused her more. I slump deeper into the couch. This is uncomfortably painful. I feel like I'm unwelcomed in a home that I've been invited to a hundred times. "Do you have a TV?" I ask Caleb when he walks out and puts a plate in front of Tris.

"Yes, open the center console of the entertainment center. Just to warn you, I only receive educational channels."

I let out a soft groan, but turn it on anyways. Anything will be better than this. I channel surf for a few minutes before deciding on a documentary about the formation of waterfalls. If nothing else, the rushing water sounds soothing enough. I sink deeper into the fabric of the couch and let the show consume me. Slowly, I fall asleep.

xxx

I wake to a hand on my lap. Tris is sitting next to me, an intense expression on her face. She was watching me sleep. I straighten myself, sitting taller than her now. I study her, wondering if she has regained her memories. She smiles and takes my face into her hands. She guides me closer, letting her lips touch mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

TRIS:

I pull away, only giving him a little taste. I let the uncertainty linger in his eyes for a few more seconds before I speak, "I thought it was only supposed to be pretend."

He smiles and pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my body. Just then, Caleb walks in from his bedroom. "Your brother didn't believe in your acting abilities, so he created a temporary memory serum," Tobias says.

"I had help," Caleb responds cautiously, nodding towards Four. He's motionless, unsure of what to do, so he avoids my eye contact. One of the last memories I have of him was when he was volunteering to die for a cause he didn't believe in, trying to make up for misdeeds that I had hated him for. The air is sucked out of the room.

I stand up and approach him. He stiffens like he's preparing for a blow to the gut, so I try to soften my facial expression. "Caleb, I. . ." I sigh, "I want to tha. . ."

"Beatrice," he interrupts, "you don't have to say anything." He shifts his weight, contemplating what he wants to say next. "I would have let David erase your memory if Four had not convinced me otherwise," he says finally. He looks down at his feet. "I don't deserve your love or appreciation. I mean, I've nearly ruined your life multiple times now, and I most certainly don't deserve your forgiveness." His face is stiff, almost angry.

I let the room fill with silence for a moment. My throat refuses to close, but I swallow hard. "I want to give it to you anyways." His eyes shift upwards to meet mine. "You're the only person left that reminds me of our old life. Our house, our parents, our friends. I'll never see any of them again. They're just memories now, and even though it's not enough, that's all we've got left." The tears are flowing now, but my voice is strong. "I don't want to lose them. And I don't want to lose you." I throw my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me, my head resting on his chest. His hands hesitantly embrace me back.

"It's okay," I whisper, "It's okay."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

TOBIAS:

I left while Tris and her brother were having their touching family reunion. That's not something that I wanted to watch. I don't trust him, and I know that he would turn on her again if he was convinced that her presence was illogical. He's not good for her, but I'm willing to play nice if she wants me to, for now.

I'm on my way to Evelyn's apartment. I need to talk to her about the research David was doing with Tris's DNA. There's something that doesn't make sense and I think she knows what it is. What makes Tris so genetically special? In this society, nothing. I thought we had gotten past this after the memory serum was dispersed throughout The Bureau, but obviously, I was wrong.

The inside of her apartment is dark. I knock on her door, but no one answers. I walk back outside to see if I can see anything through her windows, but the curtains block my view. What time is it? Leave it to Evelyn to never be there when I need her. I go home.

xxx

I wake up to a thud on my front door. It's faint, but it gets my attention. I stumble through the darkness. Who's visiting in the middle of the night? When I swing the door open, Evelyn lets herself in. I rub my eyes, still heavy from sleep. "What time is it?" my voice is groggy.

"Shhhh . . . It's three o'clock," Evelyn hisses. Her voice seems urgent. She rushes down the hall and into the bathroom, forgetting to shut the door.

I stagger after her, "What? Are you drunk?" I can hear water running. When I get there, she's standing over the sink, red swirling in the basin. There's a dark red cloth wrapped around her right hand.

"I need you to help me stop the bleeding," she says with a hint of desperation.

I turn around and run into the hallway to the closet outside of the living room. I find the basic first aid kit that I received from the landlord when I moved in, and a bedsheet.

"Let me see," I demand.

She holds her hand out, keeping it over the sink, revealing a hole in the middle of her palm. A gunshot wound that went clear through to the otherside. I grab her wrist to get a closer look, even though it's making me sick to my stomach. It was an incredibly close ranged shot, burnt skin surrounding the exterior of the hole.

"Good news; part of the wound has already been cauterized. Bad news; your bones need to be reconstructed. We need to disinfect it and put pressure on it to try and stop the rest of the bleeding. You're going to need to see doctor," I say.

"No! No doctor," she says. "Do you have any peroxide in that kit?"

I open it and see a small bottle that reads 'Hydrogen Peroxide' on the label. I spin off the cap and say, "Bring it over here," gesturing to her hand.

"No, give it to me. Start tearing strips out of that bed sheet," she orders.

I listen. She knows what she's talking about, or at least, I want to trust that she does. My thoughts are muddled and unreliable. I begin to tear at the bedsheet, trying to go with the grain of the the fabric.

I hear Evelyn wince in pain. I look up, and her entire palm is bubbling with the white, turning pink, foam. She pours more of the clear liquid onto her hand, and I see it fall through the back of it and into the sink. I have to look away.

"Okay, here," I say, grabbing a short stack of gauze pads from the kit. The bubbles have subsided so I place a couple on each side of her hand. "Hold them in place while I wrap it with the strips of fabric."

My hands shake as I try to maneuver the sheet around her fingers. I wrap it first between the thumb and pointer finger and then all the way across the base of her other fingers, crossing over to stabilize the wrist and on like that until it seems fit.

"Thank you, Tobias," Evelyn says, holding her injured hand against her stomach.

"Come sit down. You lost a lot of blood. I'm going to get you some water. Do you need anything else?" I ask, words spilling from my lips.

"No, I'm fine, really," she says, trying to convince me not to worry.

I sit down next to her on the couch and place the glass in her good hand. The wrinkles on her face have seemed to deepen in the last forty minutes, and she seems alert, but exhausted.

"What happened?" I ask.

She sighs and takes a sip of water. "When I was leaving work, I overheard David talking on the phone with Marcus about his findings on the research he'd been doing with Tris. I went to confront him about it, asking what your father had to do with anything inside that lab, but he became angry and aggressive. He dragged me into room 548 and locked me inside."

548, the room Tris was in. The gun. "You found the handgun I left Tris," I said, guilt crashing over me, like ocean waves.

"Yeah," she nods. "It was under the mattress. When David came back, hours later, I drew it on him, but he knocked it out of my hands, which resulted in a wrestling match. Let's just say that he got a hold of it and pulled the trigger." She smiles. "I think it shocked him that he actually shot someone, so he spat a couple of threats at me and left."

I'm angry now. I'm angry at David for threatening the women in my life, and I'm angry at Marcus for always ruining everything. I'm angry at myself for letting all of this happen, and not knowing how to fix it. I want to find David, kick his teeth in, and destroy his laboratory and all of his staff, but that won't fix everything. Evelyn grabs my clenched fist with her good hand.

"I found the files that David was talking about with Marcus," she says. I snap to attention. "I sent them to your computer. Maybe you can make out what they mean."

I stand. "You should get some rest. You can take my bed if you'd like," I say before rushing off. I click, faster and faster, finding the links that she sent me to the documents with David's research. I'm awake for the rest of the night and well into the morning, trying to decipher David's words, but I don't understand. I get frustrated and smash my fist into the wall I'm sitting next to just in time for Evelyn to see.

"Tobias," she scolds, "have you slept?"

"No," I sigh, "I don't understand the language he uses. I've been up all night trying to figure it out, but I can't. I'm going to need to find someone who does."

"What about Caleb?" she suggests.

I let out an estranged laugh, exhaustion kicking in, "I don't trust him."

"I think he's proven himself, Tobias," she says.

"He's proven nothing!" I shout. She doesn't respond. I rub my hand over my face. "Sorry, I'm just . . . stressed," I say, lowering my voice.

"Then let him," she says. "If you want to figure this out, you're going to need help. He works in a lab. He knows the terminology."

"Why do you defend him so much, Evelyn?" I accuse her, trying to redirect the subject.

"Because you won't," she says.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

TRIS:

I see Four walking towards Caleb's apartment from the window. He looks stern and focused. I'm not sure why he left yesterday, but I'm worried that he might be upset about something. Is it something I did? Or was it Caleb? I stand up and walk to the door just as he arrives. "Hey!" I say cheerfully, and wrap my arms around his waist. He kisses me on the forehead, and then slides past me into the living room.

"Is your brother home?" he asks.

"Yeah, he's just in the shower," I say, pretending not to notice his sour mood. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to him," he responds.

I sit down on the couch. "He'll be out in a minute. Come sit with me," I say as I pat my hand on the cushions. "And where did you go yesterday?"

He doesn't accept the invitation to sit. "I went to find my mother," he says.

"Is she alright?" I prod.

He looks down at his feet, like he's getting frustrated with my questions. "She's fine now," he says.

"That's good," I let the conversation die. He obviously doesn't want to talk to me right now. What did I do? I forgave my brother. Is that what this is all about? He doesn't want me to have a relationship with Caleb? Thinking about this is upsetting and confusing. I turn on the TV to distract myself. Why doesn't Caleb get normal channels?

Just then, Caleb walks into the room. "Hello, Four," he says with an inquisitive inflection.

"I need you to do me a favor," says Tobias, producing a brown envelope from his jacket pocket.

"Sure," Caleb responds, "What is it?"

"I need you to tell me what these documents mean," he says.

A glimmer of intrigue flashes in Caleb's eyes. "Of course, come sit," he motions for the dining room table. Tobias hands Caleb the stack of papers and waits patiently for him to say something. After several minutes, and a few 'mhmm's' 'aha's' and 'mmmh's' later, he sets the papers down.

"How did you get these?" Caleb asks.

"Are you going to tell me what they mean, or not?" Four says frustratedly.

"It's research, data, charts, graphs, all sorts of information and a journal all about Beatrice. I assume this is what David was doing with my sister before we knew she was alive," Caleb says. "But the most interesting thing in here is the research done on her miraculous escape from the death serum."

"The death serum?" I bud in, reminding them that I was still in the room.

"Yeah, it says here that they tried to locate the genes that made you immune to it. Once they found them, they created an imitation gene that was injectable into other people through an antitoxin, resulting in total immunization for that person."

"But why would David want that?" I ask.

"He doesn't," responds Four, "but my father does."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

TRIS:

"Marcus?" I spit. I had almost forgotten about him. "Why?"

"I'm not certain," says Tobias, "but I need to find out." He stands and walks towards the door.

"I'm coming with you," I say, also standing to my feet.

He turns around. I've never seen him look so angry at me before. "No."

"Why not? I'm fine. I can handle it," I protest.

He walks up to me and grabs my shoulders in each hand, his gaze unrelenting. "This is not up for debate. You're staying here with Caleb." My shoulders ache.

I shrug him off. "You don't control me, _Four_," emphasising the nickname he hides behind.

"I can't lose you again," he says, raising his voice. "I know you're tough, but this isn't about you. This is about me. Let me handle this by myself, please," he begs.

"This has everything to do with me," I yell back. "_I'm_ the one who survived the death serum and it's _my_ DNA they used. They kept _me _in that cell, locked away for half a year."

He stops, his anger fading into sadness, "Yeah, because you're so special, right? Divergent, that's what you call yourself, yeah?" I immediately regret saying that. I don't know how to respond. He turns around and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

I think about following him and apologizing, but I become angry. He wants to shelter me like a child? I'm not his problem. I can take care of myself. In fact, if he wants to go and challenge Marcus on his own, that's fine. I have something else that needs to be dealt with.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

TOBIAS:

I slam the door on my way out, unsure of why I'm so upset. Tris always knows how to provoke me. I need to go home and think about my next move. I can't let the death serum innoculate get into the hands of Marcus, which means I need to find a way back inside Chicago. I'm going to need a vehicle, and a gun.

When I get back to my apartment, I find Evelyn tidying my living room. She has not left since last night. I wonder if she's afraid to go home.

"Tobias! Was Caleb any help?" she asks as she tries to fluff the couch pillow with one hand.

"You should be resting," I say.

"Someone had to clean up the blood in the bathroom," she responds. "I figured I'd just finish what I started."

I roll my eyes. "Your hand needs. . ."

"My hand is fine," she doesn't let me finish.

"Whatever," I say. I'm not in the mood to argue. "Anyways, I need a vehicle. Do you know anyone that will let me borrow one?"

"Why do you need a . . ? You are not going to _Chicago_!" she scolds. "Is this because of Marcus? What did Caleb say about those documents?"

"He's plotting something," I say. I don't want to get her involved, but I continue, "He had David create a death serum vaccine that has the ability to immunize people. I need to find out why."

Her eyes light up and then glaze over and her brow furrows, deep in thought. "I can get you a truck."

"Tonight?"

"No, you rest tonight. We'll go in the morning."

"I'm fine. I have to leave as soon as possible," I say.

"The truck isn't here yet," she responds, and flashes me a smile.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"Amity," she pauses to tease me. "They're picking up the serum tomorrow morning."

"How do you know that?" I demand.

"David's phone call with Marcus. I didn't understand before, but now it makes sense. They're using an Amity fruit truck for transport," she says.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

TRIS:

"I'm leaving this apartment one way or another," I say, as I try to push my way past Caleb.

"Beatrice, I can't let you go out there!" he says in his scolding tone of voice.

"I can do whatever I want Caleb. Don't make me have to go through you to do so," I respond. I hate it when treats me like a child.

He lets a sliver of fear appear on his face, but quickly frowns. He knows that he is bigger than me, but I've been trained to fight. I push him again; he moves back another inch closer to the door.

"You need to stay out of it. Let Four handle Marcus. He knows what he is doing," he tries to convince me.

"Maybe I'm not going after Marcus," I say.

"Then who? It's obvious you're not just going out for a morning stroll, Beatrice. You're carrying a knife in your belt."

He wasn't supposed to see that. "Caleb, I really didn't want to do this," I say, right before I grab his shirt and pull his body into mine. I raise my right knee into his crotch and let him crumple to the floor. I jump over him and run out of the building. That might have been a low blow.

I head into the city.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

TOBIAS:

Evelyn and I wait for the truck to arrive. We're ducked under a loading dock outside of David's lab, out of the way from lingering eyes. I stick my neck out, exposing myself just long enough to see if there's any sign of them. The morning sunlight burns my eyes. Evelyn taps me on the shoulder to get my attention. She produces a handgun from her belt.

"Where did you get _that_?" I whisper.

She winks, which irritates me, but I take it from her and hide it under my Amity clothing, a decision she convinced me to make. She shouldn't be here with me, but I might need help getting onto the truck. I don't want her to risk getting injured again, but she gave me no choice in the matter. She can be incredibly stubborn sometimes, just like Tris.

I see the truck approaching, a cargo bed with a cloth covering made from red fabric thrown over the top. It looks handwoven, probably by an Amity member. They park ten yards away from our loading dock and I nudge Evelyn to notify her that it's time. A young man and woman dressed in red and yellow exit the cab. I recognize Robert, an Amity transfer who once belonged to Abnegation. I've never seen the girl before. They enter the back door to the building where I can hear David's voice greet them. I poke my head out for a better view, but quickly draw back when I see Robert and the girl carrying black cases and placing them into the back of the truck. They do this for five minutes, loading dozens of cases.

This operation was severely under planned, and I'm starting to doubt that I know what I'm doing. I don't have an option at this point to quit. This is it. Marcus cannot get his hands on this serum.

"One more trip, and then you're off," I hear David say, as they go back inside the building.

I turn to Evelyn and nod. I need to make my move now. I scramble out from our hiding place and sprint to the truck bed. Evelyn quickly lifts the cloth up and I climb inside, wedging myself behind the cases closest to the cab and out of site. I hear Evelyn's footsteps fade and I'm alone. Realizing how small the space is, my heart races, but I control my breathing. I've done this countless times in my fear landscapes. I can handle this. For a second, I wish Tris was here to make it better. I shake the thought from my mind. I can't think about her right now.

I hear a thud come from the back of the truck, and I flinch. They've closed the back gate. The engine roars to life after a few sputters from the muffler, and I feel us moving forward. I've done it. I'm on the way back to Chicago.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

TRIS:

I've nearly made it to the lab. I can see it in the distance. I rush past the broken statue and turn right, around the corner of the sidewalk. I feel my shoulder collide into something hard and fall to the ground, taking a hit to the nose on the way. My vision blurs for a moment, but I pick myself up and re-orientate.

I hear the voice of a woman groan on the pavement. Evelyn. She looks at me with surprise, but I help her to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asks in a hushed voice.

"What are _you _doing here?" I respond.

She grabs me by the wrist and pulls me behind a brick wall, which I smack into. "Ouch," I moan. I let out a heavy breath, "I'm here to see David," I confess, hoping she hates him even half as much as I do. "Four wants to take down Marcus, but David is just as corrupt."

"I know," she nods, "but now is not the time."

"It's the perfect time!" I argue. "We can't let him distribute that serum."

"He already has," she says.

"What?" My eyes search her for an answer.

"Tobias is on a truck filled to the brim with death serum immunizations that's on it's way to Chicago right now. David already sent them out."

I take a second to process this information. He's already gone? A lump forms in the back of my throat, but I swallow hard. "I don't care. I need to do something. I have to help. David needs to be stopped anyways, or else he'll just keep abusing his power," I say, on the brink of tears.

"I agree with you, but you don't know what you're doing. Do you even have a plan? You're not just going to be able to walk into the building and say, 'Surprise, David! I'm going to shoot you!'" She holds her hands out like a gun.

I glare at her. "Then what do you suggest?" I ask, crossing my arms in frustration.

"We go home, come up with a real plan, and then strike."

"No. I'm doing this now," I respond.

She sighs, giving in to my perseverance. "I can get us into the building. There shouldn't be more than two or three staff members on duty. Most of them come in at nine o'clock. But I don't have a way to subdue them." She shows me her right hand, wrapped in makeshift gauze.

I take out my knife and hand it to her. "That's all I've got," I say.

She frowns and hands it back. "You better be good with it. And hope that we aren't ambushed."

I nod. "Let's go," I say.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

TOBIAS:

I'm getting restless, my side aches from jabbing it into the floor of the bed, and I feel like I'm running out of oxygen. I can't let these cases make it into Chicago. That's how I'm justifying what I'm about to do. I tear at the red cloth hovering above me, exposing the back corner I'm crammed into. I try to keep my head down. I pull the rest of it off the left side of the bed and release, letting it fly from side to side as it dangles off to the right, making the truck sway. The sound of the rushing wind and fabric is nearly deafening.

Our speed decreases and then eventually comes to a complete stop. I hear the front door to the drivers side open, and I draw the gun from my belt. I see Robert's head emerge from the side of the cab. I aim, and just before I pull the trigger, our eyes meet. It's too late to look away. He topples to the ground, and I freeze. I hear the girl scream from inside the truck, which snaps me out of it. I jump out of the back of the truck and open her door. I grab her long, golden hair and pull her outside. She screams again and tries to throw a punch, but I toss her to the ground. I aim the gun at her, but I can't pull the trigger. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes, but then quickly tries to grab at something from behind her back. I shoot, hitting her in the forehead.

I take a deep breath and let the surge of adrenaline rush out of my system. I can't think about this now. I have to keep going. I grab the girl's shoulder and roll her onto her stomach, revealing a gun sticking out from her skirt. I grab it, placing both guns into my belt, and walk around the truck. I pull the rest of the cloth from the side of the bed and tuck it into the back corner before entering the driver's seat and pulling away.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

TRIS:

Our plan was simple: Evelyn gains access to the proper areas of David's lab, acting as if she has showed up early for her normal work shift, and I tail behind until we reach David's restricted area. We enter it, rounding up David, Quentin, and whoever took the early shift that morning. We question them for answers about their research, and then make them an offer. Destroy the lab, or be destroyed.

It takes longer than I was expecting, but we make it all the way to the condemned door. She scans her palm and types in a numbered passcode, but the screen flashes red. She tries again, but it's the same result. She turns to me and says, "David must have deleted my entry code, I can't get us in there."

My palms begin to sweat. We've come too far to give up now. "Then we should knock," I say, "It's the polite thing to do."

Before she can respond, I walk up to the door and pound my fist on the metal. Please let this work. The door swings open and a woman, not much bigger than myself appears. I don't hesitate to swing my fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She falls to the ground, and before thinking, I kick her in the jaw, rendering her unconscious. Evelyn helps me drag her inside the laboratory hallway. I peer into the first room on our left and no one is inside. "Here," I whisper, nodding my head towards the room. We bring the woman with us, laying her off to the side.

Evelyn stands. " Take watch," she says, and then wanders around the room, shifting through items that are packed away inside the cabinets along the walls. She comes back with a vial of purple liquid and a needle. 'Peace serum,' she mouths, before injecting it into the woman's neck. I smile. "We have to find the others."

We make our way back into the hallway, crouching behind each door and peering through the small windows to look for other employees. We find Quentin in the main control room, his back facing the door. Evelyn stands and walks into the room, no longer trying to hide her presence. A wave of fear flows through me, but it's too late to try and stop her. Quentin has already turned around and acknowledged that she was there. He greets her professionally, not knowing that we just broke into the lab.

She grips the serum-filled needle in her good hand, hiding it behind her back. She moves in, throwing her arms around him as if going for a hug, but at the last minute she sinks the needle into his neck. I rush to help her, but he pushes her away, knocking her into a computer monitor that crashes to the ground. He looks at me, almost smiling, and then slumps to the floor.

"What was that?" I urge. "Why did he collapse? Peace serum doesn't do that!"

Her face becomes serious, "I lied. It's not peace serum."

I don't have enough time to let that sink in; David bursts into the room. I draw my knife and can see Evelyn trying to fit another vial into her needle. David charges at me. I bring my knife up and throw it as hard as I can. He stops in his tracks, and brings his hands up to the left side of his chest where the knife is now distinctly sticking out. A red circle forms around the handle on his white lab coat. He drops to the floor, but he's still breathing.

Evelyn walks over to him and asks, "Did you inoculate yourself from the death serum?" He gasps for air. She jabs the needle into his neck and presses the plunger.


	23. Chapter 23

I remember the way to Chicago, and I'm getting close now. My plan is to pretend that I'm returning to the Amity faction, but I can't bring the serum with. I need to leave it outside the fence, so I'll continue driving until I see someplace secluded enough to leave it behind.

It's so quiet. I hate the silence inside this vehicle; silence inspires loneliness. It also encourages thought, which proves to be a distraction I cannot afford right now. I have to stay focused. Letting Tris control my thoughts is dangerous, but not as dangerous as Marcus.

I see group of deteriorating buildings off to the left. I can hide the serum there until I know what to do with them. I drive towards them, watching for signs of life. As I approach, it's evident that no one had been inside them for a long time. They look like they could come crashing to the ground any minute, the infrastructure bending under the pressure of weight and time. I pull up outside of the building I think looks the most stable and get out of the truck. It's a short building made of fading red and brown brick. I pull at the handle of the door, but it's locked. I take a step back, squaring my right side with the door and using my shoulder as a battering ram. I hit it once, feeling the bond weaken. I kick it in with my heel to finish the job.

Dust fills my lungs and I let out a cough. It's dark, but sunlight provides enough light to see. I search the room I've entered. It must have been a warehouse long ago. Old crates sit atop hundreds of metal shelves. I open one that looks large enough to hold all of the cases. There's nothing inside except for an inch of styrofoam pieces on the bottom. This is exactly what I'm looking for. I find a forklift dolly and drag it outside, loading all of the black cases onto it. I bring them inside and back to the crate I found, placing each case inside.

I set the lid on top, and return to the truck. I try my best to re-secure the red cloth back onto the truck bed. The dauntless guards don't need to know that I'm not bringing a load of produce back into the city. Once I feel that it's fastened well enough, I get back in the truck and drive off.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

TRIS:

We made it out of the lab alive and without suspicion. Evelyn accessed all the camera footage from the main computers and deleted them. She also restricted access to the laboratory from all of David's other employees, deleting their access codes. She says it won't keep them out for long, but perhaps long enough for us to come up with an alibi. We couldn't do anything with the bodies, so I placed the needle and death serum in Quentin's hands, hoping someone will think he killed David, the girl, and then himself. It's a long shot, but can't hurt. Evelyn is already trying to credit herself by showing up for work on time with other fellow employees to be 'mysteriously locked out.'

I'm back at Caleb's apartment, trying to apologize for kicking him in the crotch, but he is still upset. I don't feel bad, but I try anyways. I'm distracted by thoughts of Four. He left without saying goodbye, upset with me for drawing attention to what he sees as his imperfections. I shouldn't have let him go alone. The feeling of being kicked in the stomach is slowly spreading throughout my body. I need to lay down, so I find the mattress in Caleb's spare bedroom. I feel helpless.

xxx

A knock on the door resonates in the apartment. Caleb answers it and I hear his voice. "Hello, can I help you?" A pause. He appears in the doorway,"Beatrice, it's for you."

I stand and enter the living room. It's Evelyn. "How'd it go?" I ask, impatiently.

"Fine, for now. No one got into the lab, so after a few unanswered phone calls to David, Quentin, and Heather, we left."

"Did they suspect anything?" I push.

"Not about us, but they're concerned about the others. I'm not sure how long we have before they find the bodies, but I think they'll fall for our ruse." She sits on the couch. "You want my honest opinion?"

I nod. She looks pale.

"I'm more worried about Tobias."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

TOBIAS:

"How was the trip?" a Dauntless guard asks.

I try my best to smile, mimicking an Amity member. "Wonderful!" I need to say more. This is what got me in trouble last time. "The fields are so . . . beautiful?" Stupid. Change the subject. "H-how has work on the fence been? It's so large, you guys must be working hard to keep all of us safe." What am I doing? Flirting with him?

He rolls his eyes and gestures for the other Dauntless guards to open the gate, ending this torture. A sigh of relief exits my lungs once I drive past the rest of the guards and into the Chicago boundary. Idiot. I ditch the truck outside the Amity sector, keeping the keys inside the pocket of my Amity red pants, and begin to hike on foot. I move through the rows of apple trees and other fruit plants, trying to keep myself out of sight. I can see the end of the grove when Johanna Reyes appears in front of me.

"Tobias Eaton?" she says in her bubbly tone of voice, "What are you doing here?" Her hair is pulled back, revealing her facial scar.

"Ummm. . . I'm-" I stutter and clear my throat. "I'm here to see my father," I say confidently. Maybe she knows where he is.

"Marcus? Why? I thought you two didn't get along?" she eyes me suspiciously.

"I need to talk to him. I want to-" my face contorts, "make amends."

She gives me a small smile.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask.

"At first, he was placed into the Amity faction, condemned from government influence. He soon left, trying to move back into his old house in Abnegation, but was removed. He didn't take the change in power well." She pauses. "The last I've heard, he's been seen hanging around the new factionless."

I forgot how much the Amity talk. I nod. "Then that's where I'll go."

xxx

I can see the train coming in the distance. I prepare myself, readying to jump. I haven't done this in a long time and I might be rusty. It comes, barreling towards me. It seems faster than I remember. I run, finding my grip on the side of the door, and I lift myself inside, tripping and tumbling to the floor. That was even less graceful than the first time I tried as a new Dauntless initiate.

"Four?" I hear a voice coming from inside the train car.

I turn to see who it is. Zeke and Christina stand in the back of the train car. They're dressed in old Dauntless clothing, ragged and dirty from time.

"What are you doing back here?" Zeke asks, coming forward from the shadows and hugging me. Christina does the same.

"Family matters," I respond.

"Looking for your father?" Zeke asks.

I nod.

A concerned look comes across Christina's face. "How have you been, Four?" she asks.

"Fine. . . Better," I say. I know what she means. She doesn't know that Tris is alive, and my first thought is to not tell her. I want to keep Tris to myself, but it's selfish. She deserves to know. I owe her that much after she saved me that day in my father's old house. "Tris is alive," I mutter.

"What? Four, don't mess with me like this. She's not alive. We saw her body," she says.

"They lied. David faked her death. Tris is alive." I say, a little annoyed that she doesn't believe me. "You can go see her yourself, she's living with Caleb."

"I can't," she says, looking at the ground. Zeke nudges her shoulder. I don't ask.

"How did you get inside the city?" Zeke asks, changing the subject.

"I caught a ride on an Amity truck."

Zeke smirks, "That explains your clothes."

"How's Dauntless?" I say, rolling my eyes.

They look at each other. "It's fine," Christina says. "They're trying to get back to old morals and values."

"Why do you want to see Marcus?" Zeke asks.

"That's between him and I," I say. I'm getting irritated with all the questions.

Zeke nods. "Do you know where he is?"

"I've been told that he's factionless now."

"Who told you that?" Christina asks.

"What's with the third degree," I raise my voice. She flinches backwards.

"No need to get upset, man," Zeke says as he puts himself between Christina and I. "We're just making conversation."

I give a faint smile, but turn around to let them know I'm done talking. I didn't come back here to socialize, although it's nice to see familiar faces. I want to get this over with and go home.

"Your father will be happy to see you," Zeke says from behind me.

I feel something hard hit into the back of my skull, making my vision blur. The world goes black.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

TOBIAS:

A massive headache surges in my head. I gasp for breath as my eyes try to adjust to the darkness, a vignette of grey in my peripherals. I try to touch the back of my head, but my wrists are tied to the bed I'm laying on. I pull as hard as I can, but I'm making it worst; I can feel the cloth getting tighter. I lift my head to take a survey of the room. It's small: a bed, a toilet, and a door. My heart pounds inside my chest in reaction to my confinement. I try to control my labored breaths, but I cannot prevent the hyperventilation.

I pass out.

xxx

"Tobias. . ." the word lingers.

"Tobias. . ." the word echoes.

"Tobias. . ." A hand smacks my cheek, and I'm brought back to reality. "There you are," the smooth, almost comforting, voice becomes clearer. A dark figure stands over me, my bed being consumed by it's shadow. I let out a muffled grunt, and close my eyelids that grow heavier each second. Another slap stings my face.

"Tobias, what did you do with it?" says the familiar voice. I open my eyes to see Marcus, now sitting on the edge of the bed. I make an effort to jump up, but my hands are still tethered to the bed frame. I try to pull free, but realise it's useless so I throw a kick. It's deflected and I receive a quick jab to rib cage. I wince, and breath hard.

Marcus grabs my jaw and directs my attention towards him. "Listen, son, don't try anything stupid. I don't want to do something we'll both regret." He smiles, revealing his crooked teeth. "Now, I need to know what you did with the serum."

I ignore his question and try to free his grip from my face. He frowns and punches me in the rib cage again. I let out a short yelp and twist in pain. "This hurts me more than it hurts you," says Marcus. I see the sparkle of pleasure in his eyes that I used to see as a child.

"I'll tell you what," he stands up, "Take your time to think this through. I'll be back when you're more cooperative." He walks towards the door. "Oh, and Tobias," he turns back, "It's good to see you, son."


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

TRIS:

It's been three days since Four left on the Amity truck. I thought that he would be back by now. I had a dream about him last night, and then a nightmare. It began with us mingling inside the Dauntless Pit. We were looking at tattoos while Tori stands there with her needle, waiting. Our friends, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Caleb, Will. They were all there too, waiting. We decide on a lemniscate that will be placed across our fingers, so that when we clasp our hands together, it will show our own little infinity. But darkness creeps in. Our friends hold us down on tattooing chairs. I struggle to breathe; they're smothering us with their weight. I see a flash, light reflecting off of a large needle in Tori's hands. She's about to plunge it into Four's skin when I wake up, teary eyed and hoarse.

Caleb has tried to reassure me that everything is okay. He says that Four can take care of himself and that he is strong enough to handle any obstacles in his way, which I already know, but something feels wrong.

I use this stress to motivate me into becoming stronger. Every day I run. Once in the morning and once at night, I run five miles outside of The Bureau, looking for any signs of Four's return. When I've given up my search, I turn around and run back. I've also created a functional punching bag in Caleb's spare bedroom where I take out my frustration after returning empty handed. He thinks it's too violent, but I don't care. I need to hit something.

I haven't seen Evelyn since the day we broke into the lab. I take that as a good sign. She would tell me if something was wrong. I'm no longer worried about what we did, but I'm not stupid enough to think that I still can't be caught. At least I would go to prison knowing that what I did was right, however ironic it is that the person who was kidnapped is once again being locked away.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

TOBIAS:

The ceiling is moving in waves. My eyes follow them back and forth, changing directions once they meet the wall, like a bumper. When I keep my eyes stagnant, each little beaded texture creates a 3D effect, caterpillar-like creatures wriggling across the white plains.

The light in the middle of the ceiling turns on, burning spots into my vision. I turn my head to look away.

"Wake up, Stiff," I hear Zeke's voice say. Foot steps bend the wooden floor. "Christ, you reek of urine."

"How long has it been?" my voice raspy and weak.

"Four days," boredom practically oozing from his lips. I feel him tug at my wrist ties, unknotting them one by one. Once free, I roll out off of the bed and try to throw a punch, overestimating my strength. He grabs my arm and pulls me into his knee, knocking the wind from my lungs. I fall to the ground, breathless.

Zeke grinds his heel into my back, holding me in place. 'I'm trying to help you," he growls, "Not that you deserve it."

I sigh, and nod slightly in compliance. I'm in no condition to fight. He pulls me up off of the floor and pushes me towards the door, keeping a hold onto the back of my shirt collar. We enter a makeshift common room inside of an old factionless building, sunlight shining through boarded up windows. I can smell a homemade campfire burning near by. My stomach rumbles.

Zeke pushes me sharply to the left and shoves me into a small bathroom, locking the door behind me. I survey the room: no windows or vents. There's a toilet, bathtub, and metal rack, already stocked with a towel and new clothes. I check my pockets, remembering the keys to the truck that were in there, but they're gone, along with the guns.

I hear a pounding on the door. "You have ten minutes to clean yourself up. Don't waste your time," calls Zeke. I quickly undress and turn on the water to the shower. I pause briefly to let it drench me, but hurry to clean my whole body. Zeke was right, I do stink of piss. The water soon turns cold, rippling my skin in little bumps. I rinse the bubbles down the drain and wrap myself in the towel left for me, shivering as I dry myself off.

The grey shorts that I put on are one size too large, and the black t-shirt has a hole in the sleeve, but it's no time to complain. Zeke opens the door and pulls me out of the room. He marches behind me as we go back to the room that I was tied up in.

"It's nothing personal," he says, as he kicks the back of my knees, forcing me to kneel. I feel something cold clasp around my ankle.

"Marcus will be in soon to talk to you. Don't do anything stupid." He leaves.

I stand, metal rattling with my movements. I look down to see a chain attached to my right ankle. I pull it, testing its tension and following the end of it to the wall. I grab the chain and pull as hard as I can, but the bond doesn't budge. I sit on the edge of the bed, dejected.

I hear the door open, Marcus walking inside.

"Apple?" he offers, extending his arm out to me.

I accept. I'm starving. He stands in front of me, watching as I eat.

"There's more where that came from if you can tell me what I want to know," he says. "I know you can be stubborn sometimes, but I know who you really are, Tobias," he pauses. "You're scared. You try to rebel with little statues and acts of forged bravery, but inside, you're still a boy."

I try to ignore him. He's wrong. This is how he starts, first by attacking you with words, and then with his fists.

"I want to help you grow up, Tobias. I'm your father. It's my job."

"I don't need you," I spit, losing my temper.

"Oh, but you do. You see, I'm your way out of here, and if you were smart, you'd listen closely, act respectively, and respond promptly," he smiles. "Now, what did you do with the serum?"

I stay silent.

"Don't test me Tobias. Where is it?" he says through his teeth.

I refuse to respond. He will never find out where it is because I will never tell him. I can see the frustration on his face. He's not used to people refusing to do what he wants. "Zeke! Christina!" his voice roars with anger. They rush into the room. "Get him on his knees," he demands.

I stand, preparing for a fight. I lash out my foot at Zeke as he approaches, but he catches it and twists. I fall to the ground, landing on my bottom. Christina grabs my left arm and Zeke goes for my right. I throw a punch that connects with Zeke's rib cage, feeling satisfied as he tackles me. They flip me over and pull me to my knees, facing Marcus, each holding on to my biceps.

"This is for your own good," Marcus says as he begins to undo his belt. I struggle against Zeke and Christina's hold, but lack the energy. The belt slashes me across the chest, burning into my skin. I try to pull away. It connects again, hitting my collarbone, as I let out a cry. I get a glimpse of Marcus's eyes, pleasure ridden and black. Another whip strikes my chest; another yell escapes my mouth. He swings it one more time, but it hits Christina's hand that is holding me still. She winces, but keeps her grip strong. I feel a tear fall onto my shoulder.

"Let's try this again," Marcus speaks, similar to a growl. "I'll start with an easy one. How did you find out about the serum?"

"David," I say, between pants. I want to go home. I can see Tris's face in the back of my mind. She looks scared.

I'm jolted back as Zeke twists my arm upwards. "Focus, Tobias," Marcus warns. "Did you do something to David?"

I shake my head.

"Then why is he not answering my calls?" he asks.

"I don't know," I moan.

He whips me with the belt again, this time hitting me just above the eyebrow. "Don't lie, boy."

Blood pours into my eye, but I snarl back, "The last I saw, he was sending the serum off to you."


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

TRIS:

The air is brisk and cold as it brushes past my eyelids, making my eyes water. I jump over a stone in the road as I run past it and on my way outside of town. The sun is setting, elongating the shadows. My breath is heavy, but my lungs feel strong and full. I told Caleb that I wanted to go for a late night run, my third time today, but I really just wanted to come out here to cry. Its been five days since Four has left, and I'm scared. I've never been scared like this. I brave through my fears, but this is different. I feel hopeless; helpless. There's nothing I can do but wait to see if he comes home.

I wipe the tears from my face, but they keep pouring out so I let them fall. I cry silently on a small pile of bricks, alone, thinking about how warm his embrace is and the way he smells and the color of his eyes. And then I think of how upset he was that I wanted to leave with him to find Marcus. The look he gave me. The pain behind his eyes. He wasn't mad; he was scared. I was trying to bring his fourth fear to life, and he couldn't let that happen. I sit, my head in my hands, for a long time.

xxx

'Tobias,' my lips wrap around the word, mouthing it as I nuzzle my face into my sweatshirt to wipe away the wetness. I stand to leave my throne of bricks. As I do this, I see a glimmer of light in the distance. At first, I think it's standing still, until I realize that they're rays of yellow light bouncing up and down. My heart flips inside my chest and I walk towards it, trying to get a better look. It's moving closer, the beams of light growing in size each second. A truck. I begin to run towards it, waving my hands in the air to get it's attention. All I can think is, 'Four.'

He sees me and stops the engine. The light blinds me, making my eyes water, so I rub them. The front door opens, "Tris?" I recognize the voice.

I exhale disappointedly, "Christina? Where's Four?" She ignores my question to run and wrap her arms around me.

"I can't believe it. He was right. You're alive." she says, pulling away and staring at me like I belong in an old faction folklore. It makes me uncomfortable.

"Yes, David lied about my death," I say, shifting my feet in the dirt.

"David? Why would he-"

"Genetic research," I cut in. "He made a vaccine using my DNA." Her face drops, and she lets go of my eye contact. "You already knew about this?," I say, a feeling of betrayal hitting my in the side.

She shakes her head. "Not about you," she says, "but. . ."

"Nevermind," I shake my head, forcing the sadness back. I don't need to hear any excuses. "Where's Four?"

"He's alive. That's why I came to find you. He's back in the city. He needs help."

"Where is he?" I demand, more than ask, "What's wrong?"

"Marcus has him. He wants to know where the serum is," she says.

"Can you take me there?" I ask.

"Yeah," she swallows, "Yes, but we'll need help. I'll fill you in on the way."

xxx

The ride is quiet at first. I stare out the window, wondering how life has changed so drastically since I left Abnegation. If I think hard enough, I can still feel like I'm a little girl, living under my parent's roof. I'm being scolded for acting too rowdy with Caleb after dinner. Christina clears her throat, bringing me back to reality.

"Marcus has become dangerous," she says. "He has rallied most of the factionless to aid him in his operation."

"Which is?" I ask.

"He wants control of the government. He has promised better treatment to those who join him, assuring them reassignment into a new faction after the takeover."

"Why hasn't the government done anything to stop him?"

"They don't know about it. Marcus has worked hard to keep it a secret," she nods, delving into the thoughts inside her mind.

"So what does this have to do with David and the death serum inoculate?" I ask.

Her focus comes back. "David was just his supplier. Marcus found an abandoned supply of death serum after Evelyn had resigned and Johanna accepted the treaty, which banned him from government involvement. He wants to vaccinate the people who side with him, and then release an airborne death serum into the city."

"When did all of this happen?" I ask, confused and clearly uninformed.

"When you were trying to set off the memory serum in the weapons lab, and the other group was finding Uriah's family. Four helped the Allegiant and Evelyn come to an agreement about the restoration of the factions system. No one told you this?" she asks.

I shake my head. "This is all new to me," I say, but an unsettling feeling crashes over me. "How do you know all of this if the government doesn't?"

She nods like she was expecting me to ask this question, but I notice the tremble in her voice. "I became factionless a few weeks after the restoration. Marcus recruited me-" she pauses, afraid to speak about anymore of her involvement. "But after seeing Four and knowing that you were alive, something inside me snapped. It wasn't right." She sniffles, but I lack any sympathy for her.

"What has he been doing to Four?" I demand.

She ignores me, her eyes glazing over with tears. I am now angry and my desperation is rising.

"Four!" I shout, not able to complete an entire sentence. She flinches at my volume, jerking the wheel and swerving the truck.

"He's alive," she responds, wiping at her eyes.

"What has Marcus done to him?" I growl.

"Belt," is all she says.

xxx

We leave the truck inside the Amity compound where Christina found it. It's strange to be back. It looks exactly like I remember, but feels entirely different, like returning home after being away for a while.

"We need to find Johanna," Christina says. "She is one of the strongest leaders of the factions now and will know what to do with Marcus." She leads the way, deeper into Amity.

Johanna's house is small, but colorful. The lights are on and we can see her sitting inside, focusing on the knitted project in her lap. I knock on the door.

She greets greets us with a concerned smile, "Tris! Christina! What are you two doing here? How are you?" she asks, letting us inside.

"Not so good," Christina responds. I nod along, letting her take the lead.

"Here, have a seat," Johanna says, gesturing towards the chairs in her living room. "What's the matter?"

"We need your help," Christina starts. "Marcus has created a dangerous community within the factionless and he's holding Four hostage."

She frowns, "I just saw him a few days ago."

"He wanted to try and stop Marcus himself," I cut in.

Christina continues. "He has a large group of men and women, armed, and plotting something against the government, and many cases of death serum at his disposal." She looks at me. "Four is withholding important knowledge, but I'm not sure how long he can hold out."

She nods. "Where are they?"

"One of the larger buildings in the factionless zone," says Christina. "The windows in the front are boarded up in a specific way; dark wood on the left, light on the right. They also have black bedsheets draped over the front doors."

The room is silent for a moment, waiting for Johanna to respond. "I can gather a group of fifty to cleanse the area, but I'll need an hour."

Christina and I nod simultaneously.

Johanna uses the next forty-five minutes making phone calls and ordering directions to other government representatives and rounding up the Dauntless task force that was elected by the city. I feel sick to my stomach, but it's better than crying on a pile of rocks, feeling useless. I steal glances at Christina every once in a while and I can see the guilt on her face. I don't try to comfort her, she put herself in this situation, however I do feel a little sympathetic.

I work up the courage to ask Christina the question that has been bothering me since the abrupt end to our conversation in the truck. We stopped talking after she told me about Four, which was probably a good thing. I needed time to calm down. "How did you become factionless?" I ask quietly, as if it were a secret.

She shakes her head. "After the factions were re-established, many people still saw me as a 'War Criminal.' I was basically ostracized from Dauntless, so I left. Marcus adopted me into the factionless, providing food, shelter, a purpose. . ." she trails off. "I feel so stupid for falling for it, you know?"

"We've all done bad things. Don't let them define you," I say, wishing that I could follow my own advice.

Johanna approaches us. "Okay, girls. Meetup is in five minutes at The Hub. I want you two to stay here."

I stand up in protest. "No! I want to help. I need to make sure Four returns safely."

"We will handle everything," Johanna says calmly.

"I have to go with, please," I beg.

"I cannot allow that. I promise that I will bring him back here as soon as everything is secure. Now, sit down and relax. Would you like some bread?" she asks.

"I don't want any of your spiked bread, Johanna. I don't want to calm down. I want to help."

"Then stay here. Take this," she holds out a two-way radio. "I'll update you as much as possible."

I take it and sit down with a thud, crossing my arms and letting out a, 'hmph,' to show my frustration. "Channel two," she says as she leaves, grabbing a large gun on her way out. We hear a clink come from behind the door.

"Did she just lock us in?" Christina blurts out.

"It would seem that way," I respond, rolling my eyes. I turn on the radio and change it to channel two. "Testing, testing," I speak into the microphone.

"I'm here, Tris. We're en route."

I sit quietly for a while, sulking in silence. It becomes uncomfortable, so I shift in my seat, trying to face away from Christina.

"I'm sorry," I hear her mutter.

"For what?" I ask.

"For everything. For helping Marcus. For capturing Four," she says.

I don't want to forgive her yet.

She shakes her head. "I don't understand how I thought that was okay." She wipes a single tear from her face.

"He's a good manipulator," I say. "I would have chose him too if I knew what was going to happen to the people who didn't," I lie. She was about to respond when. . .

The radio crackles and then Johanna's voice echos from the speakers, "We're about to enter the building. Christina, are you sure this is the right one?"

She nods.

"Yes," I say into the device.

"Okay, then. I'm turning the radio off until everything is secure. Stand by until then," her voice cracks through the device.

"Good luck," I whisper to myself.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

TOBIAS:

The metallic taste inside my mouth won't go away. I've been licking at it for an hour, but it won't stop bleeding. It's as much as I'm willing to move. My body aches, but when I try to shift for comfort, it ignites into flames. The cuts from his belt cover my body, ranging in size from small and shallow to long and deep. Blood has stained my skin, sticking my back to the sheets, and covering my hair and face. The deeper cuts haven't stopped bleeding. All I can do is lay here and watch the ceiling move. It's consistency is almost calming.

I fall asleep and when I do I dream of Tris. I see a flash of her smile as she turns around and runs from me. She wants me to chase her. Her hair flows behind her in the wind, reflecting in the sunset. I follow her to the ferris wheel, where she begins to climb up the railings. We've been here before. I'm right behind her. We find our way into the top passenger-car overlooking the entire city. I can see the Amity fields and the rooftops of Abnegation homes, the glass buildings of Erudite headquarters, and the trains heading towards Dauntless. I am not afraid. She leans in to kiss me. . .

I wake to a loud bang outside. I sit up, my back lighting on fire. Shouting comes from behind the door, followed by heavy footsteps and more gunshots. I flip the bed frame onto it's side and crouch behind it, hoping that it will catch any stray bullets. After a few minutes, the shooting stops and a female voice barks undecipherable orders. I hear someone outside the door, trying to unlock it. I hold my breath.

"Tobias?" the female voice calls from the doorway. "It's alright. It's Johanna."

I raise my head over the side of the bed. I see her scar first, and then her good eye, staring back at me. I slowly stand to my feet, limping a little. Her face quickly turns from shock into concern. "Here, let me help."

She walks over to me, placing my arm over her shoulder and walking me towards the door. I trip halfway there, forgetting about the chain attached to my ankle. I wince.

"Oh my. . . " she trails off. Her face flashes with anger. "Let me get it," she says, bending down and shifting my foot to slack the chain. She viciously hits the end of her gun into the metal, breaking the bond after the tenth or twelfth hit. We walk out into the main part of the building. I step over a man laying face down on the ground, dead from a bullet wound to the chest. Sadness fills me when I realize that it was Zeke.

Johanna sits me down in a chair on the far side of the room. "Stay here while we finish securing the rest of the building. We'll have our medic come take a look at you." She waves a young female over. "It shouldn't be long now." She starts to walk away, but quickly turns around. "Oh, here. Tris is on channel two." She hands me a two-way radio. I stare at it for a while, not knowing what to do with it. It all feels surreal. I ignore the woman dabbing at my cuts with an antiseptic.

I turn the device on, and speak weakly, "Tris?"

"Four? Is that you?" her voice is panicked. I don't respond. "Tobias?" she nearly yells into the speaker.

I wince at the stinging of my skin and push in the talk button, "Yes," I say.

"Tobias, are you okay? You tell me that you're okay," she orders.

"I'm fine," I say. "They're taking care of me."

I flinch as I feel a pinch in my arm.

"I love you," Tris's voice cracking with relief and sadness.

"I love you, too," I say.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

TRIS:

I see Christina's guilt lift slightly when she hears Four's voice. It's weird to notice something like that, but I do, and I'm glad that I did. I know she's not a bad person, and this helps prove that. I think she just needs help hearing her own voice in her head, something I've never had a problem with.

I hear the walkie's static again and then Johanna's voice, "Tris, Christina, we're on our way back to Amity. We'll see you very soon."

I notice Christina staring at me. "What?" I say.

"You should see the smile on your face," she responds, nudging my shoulder. I brush it off playfully, as if I'm sweeping away her words.

I laugh, unable to contain my excitement. "Let's celebrate," I say, standing to my feel. I walk across the room to the dining room table, grabbing two pieces of bread. I hand her one, shoving the other in my mouth. She follows my lead. We fall to the ground, laughing and spewing bread crumbs in every direction.

"Hey loves you, you know," she says more seriously.

"I know," I say.

"He was destroyed when he thought you had died. I mean, we all were, but it affected him the most," she continues, like I'm not understanding. "Did they tell you that he almost wiped his own memory?"

"What?" I say, almost not able to register what she said.

"After Uriah was taken off life support, Four drove to his old house in the Abnegation sector. I found him sitting in the bathroom, holding a vial in his hands. I got there just in time."

"Why would he. . ." I can't continue. I know why. Of course I know why he would want to do that. I feel sick.

"He missed you. He couldn't see himself without you. I don't think he sees himself as a whole person," she says, "but, hey! You don't need to worry about that now," she says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, for stopping him," I say. She smiles at me so I grab a crust of bread and throw it at her, letting the peace serum take it's effect. We roll around and laugh at the ceiling, holding our bellies until they ache.

"I'm glad this is our last memory of each other," she says.

I stop giggling. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"You'll be going back outside of the fence," she says, her face serious again.

"You can come with us," I say, "Or maybe I'll have to come visit again."

She shakes her head. "I'm going to tell Johanna about my involvement with Marcus."

"I. . ." I don't know what to say. She wants to pay for what she has done, and I don't blame her. I've seen the same type of guilt with Caleb. "Johanna's reasonable," I comfort, "You won't be punished harshly." I give her a weak grin. She reciprocates, but the sadness behind her eyes is clear.

We here an engine outside and lights flash through the windows. We stand up off the floor, brushing the crumbs off of our skin and clothes. I try to smooth my hair down, knowing it's disheveled. The door unlocks and Johanna walks through the doorway. I look at her, my eyes searching.

"Where's Four?" I blurt.

"Right here," he limps forward and into the house. Our eyes meet, but he quickly looks away to glare at Christina. She steps back, bowing her head in shame. I stay still, staring at his uncovered chest. The cuts send a wave of shock inside me. He comes closer, embracing me in his arms and wincing a little. "It's okay," he says, softly, "I'm alright. It's alright."


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

TOBIAS:

TWO MONTHS LATER

I yawn and stretch my hands above my head. Morning light shines in my eyes through the window so I roll onto my side, expecting to reach my arm across Tris's waist, but she's gone. I rub my eyes and sit myself up, looking around the room. I'm alone.

As I walk into the living room, I hear voices speaking in the entryway. Tris stands, her back facing me, speaking to my mother. "Good morning," Evelyn calls.

"Morning," I say, approaching them and wrapping my arms around Tris's stomach. I kiss her neck. "What are you doing here so early?" I ask.

"I've brought news about your father," she says. The room becomes serious. I hate that she calls him that. He's not my father. He's Marcus.

"Why don't you come in and sit down," Tris says. She has become a great hostess, something I admire in her. I sometimes forget my manners, but she always remembers.

I lead us into the living room and gesture for Evelyn to sit. I take the seat across from her, avoiding eye contact. Tris leaves us alone as she goes into the kitchen, so I pick at my cuticles. I'm anxious to hear about Marcus's fate, but I'm nervous she'll tell me they've released him.

"You look healthy, Tobias," Evelyn says, breaking the silence.

I give her a small smile, "Thanks, so do you."

"You know what I mean," she rolls her eyes, frustrated that I keep avoiding the subject. I haven't told her exactly what happened inside Marcus's room, but she knows that he was the one who cut me. "They've healed well," she says anyways. Which is true. I can hardly see most of the little lines that used to make up the shallow cuts. Some of the large ones remain apparent, but they're mostly hidden under my clothing.

Tris comes back with a tray of tea, which she sets down on the coffee table in front of us. Steam rises from the spout.

"Thank you," Evelyn says, taking a cup and blowing on it.

Tris sits next to me and clasps her hand around mine, completing the infinity symbol on our fingers.

"So, what have you heard about Marcus?" Tris asks.

Evelyn sets her tea down on the tray and looks at me first, and then Tris.

"You know that his trial began a week ago. Johanna wanted everyone involved to have a fair proceeding. Well, his verdict came back yesterday," she pauses to be dramatic. "Johanna worked out a deal with The Bureau's government. He was sentenced to life in prison."

"Why was a deal made with our government?" I ask, disappointed in his survival.

"Chicago doesn't have a prison system, yet," Evelyn responds. "They're transporting him into this city to carry out his sentence."

I look down at my feet. I don't feel comfortable being this close to him. Tris places her palm on the back of my head, massaging it with her fingers.

"What about Christina?" Tris asks, trying to change the subject. "Has she been tried yet?"

Evelyn nods her head. "Johanna has decided that she will be put to work in the Amity fields, as well as provide community service when asked, and work alongside Johanna in the government with assistant duties for five years."

"That's it?" Tris responds, sounding more excited than concerned, like I was.

"Johanna agreed to make this deal with her since she came forward about Marcus's plans and her own involvement," Evelyn answers.

I snort in disgust and Tris nudges me softly in the ribs.

"You think she deserves worse?" Evelyn asks me.

"She did attempt to help kill all those innocent people. Not to mention attack me and hold me hostage."

"She felt guilty for all of it," Tris says.

I stand and leave the room, which has become overwhelmingly stifling. I go outside and onto the cement steps that lead into the building. I sit and breath in the crisp morning air, and let the sun soak into my skin. I itch the top of my head, sighing, and feeling stupid that I let little things like this upset me.

I hear the door open. Tris sits next to me, but I don't acknowledge her. She slides her arm between mine and locks our elbows together, cautiously leaning her head on my shoulder, and I let her.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"No need," I respond promptly, stopping her from continuing.

"I don't want you to be upset," she says anyways.

"I'm not," I say, turning to her and smiling. I kiss her on the forehead.

She looks up at me and returns a smile, kissing me on the lips. They're still warm and taste of tea. I pull her closer, wanting to feel her skin on mine. She fits perfectly in my arms, but no matter how close we are, I still feel as if we're a thousand miles apart. I can't be close enough to her. Electricity flows through our bodies and I want to be one with her. I want to share the same breaths and live with one heartbeat. She tugs on my ear, making my skin tingle and bringing me back into this moment.

"You're perfect," I say, pulling away for a moment to look at her eyes. She's so strong. She holds my gaze back.

"Then we make the perfect pair," she responds.

I shake my head. "Tris, I'm-"

"Perfect. You're perfect, too," she says, not letting me finish.

I look away, unresponsive.

She grabs my face. "I know what you think. You doubt yourself and your abilities, but you are not _broken_, okay? Do you really believe some guy that claimed to know who you are from looking through a microscope?" She waits for a response, so I shake my head. "Do you believe the words that your father once told you?"

"No," I say, not hesitating to respond this time.

"Then don't let them do that to you. You're the only one who can fix this. The only thing that's stopping you from being perfect is _yourself_, Tobias." I love the way she says my name.

I shake my head again, and she frowns. I can see the frustration on her face, but I smile and say, "You have helped me, too. Probably more than you know." Her expression shifts into something softer. "I learned this after I thought you had died, but-" She looks at me, her features so warm and so beautiful. The type of beautiful that can only be seen when your own insecurities disappear; when you no longer define yourself with the choices you've made; when you love someone more than you fear yourself. I continue, hoping these are the right words I want to say, "We can be mended. We mend each other."

THE END


End file.
